communitybreakfastfandomcom-20200215-history
Community Breakfast February 2012 - What's the Big Deal with Google+?
Notes taken by Ethan Kim . Notes are in a conversation format and in chronological order: • Questions brought up during the discussion in Bold • Responses to the questions (if any) in Italics • Comments and general thoughts in regular text We’re not sure where G+ fits into a platform for community management What type of content is shared on G+? How do we use G+ for community rather than for marketing? Who has G+ accounts? Who posts to G+ regularly? *''Majority of the community managers have created G+ accounts but only half regularly posts to G+'' G+ seems to be important from SEO perspective. Some have found the newly introduced Search + MyWorld to be useful from search perspective as the search suggestions and results take into consideration your G+ Circles. Therefore, the search suggestions and results are tailored to what’s relevant to the industry rather than what’s relevant for the general audience. It optimizes your SEO for people following you on G+. What content are you posting to G+? *''Everything we post to Facebook'' Then why 2 platforms that have the same content? Why create overlap? *''Potential benefit from Search +MyWorld and SEO'' *''It’s not enough of a platform yet to have a focused strategy but also doesn’t 'hurt to manage the platform to post content you’d post on your FB page.'' *''SEO is potentially a driving force for companies to use G+.'' '''What analytics does G+ offer? *''Not Sure'' Do you see traffic coming to your blog/website from G+? *''Not a substantial amount'' Are you able to drive traffic to G+ page from your other pages? *''Not sure'' Majority of G+ users seem to be young men. Is that still the case and is that potentially an issue? Does it effect the ‘cool factor’ of G+? Has anyone tried using Hangout? *''Hangout could be a different and useful way to reach out to your community.'' *''Video is archived to YouTube.'' *''It was ok'' *''We’ve done it for user testing internally but externally'' Will G+ die out / become a corporate page parking lot? *''Perhaps. We’ve seen use case for: corporate recruiting tool for conducting 'interviews; classroom tools'' *''That isn’t so relevant for community managers'' '''Is anyone actively using circles? *''No'' *''It seems to be just full of people talking about G+'' Has anyone seen brands who are active on G+ and has been doing a good job? *''Not brands but singer/song-writers doing mini concerts to engage their 'community'' *''Noticed some success with musicians'' *''Dell seems to be doing a good job. Perhaps because their audience is so big ''but they’re testing and playing with the platform publicly *''GE also does a good job of using G+ to reach out to younger generation – i.e. ''posting a picture of an engine and making people guess '''What about a fan’s perspective on utilizing G+? *''I’m more likely to share something with the brand on G+ than on Facebook'' *''Is G+ more for the tech/business community? Is it too ‘techie’ and not social ''enough? G+ is still young and it’s yet to be seen where it will go. Perhaps because it’s Google that G+ is receiving the amount and the type of attention it does today. G+ could potentially be a marketer’s dream because of the array of features they provide – analytics, different ways of organizing communities, etc.